Haine et Conscience
by Plyne-Audace-ARnoFool
Summary: Halloween dans les rues, un gamin dans une rue, un drame...


Halloween, je hais cette fête. Toute cette joie pour le morbide et la peur me dégoûte. Tous ces enfants qui se travestissent pour mimer la violence à des adultes blasés et pourtant effrayés. Tout ce faux sang, ces fausses chaînes pour rire. Ça me dégoûte.

S'ils savaient qu'il existe une cruauté non feinte, des larmes et des pleurs, non de joie mais de douleur. J'ai envie de hurler ma colère et leur stupidité. Je connais la vraie violence, la vraie peur, j'ai saigné du vrai sang pour avoir oser me rebeller contre mes parents.

Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de place pour la honte dans mon cœur haineux et pourtant, quand je vois ces regards appréciateurs, émerveillés, presque jaloux de ces faux vampires et de ces vieilles sorcières, j'ai _encore_ mal. Un morveux à la frimousse tachetée a même osé me féliciter pour « la qualité du costume et le regard flippant ». Il ne sait pas à quel point il a été proche du déchiquetage.

Car rien dans mon apparence n'est faux, ni le short crasseux et humide de la rosée dans laquelle je dors, ni le Tee-Shirt portant les taches coagulées de mon sang et troué par les zébrures du martinet. Tout est vrai et je pourrai raconter nombre d'histoires qui empêcherait de dormir le squelette obèse qui passe près de moi. Et pourtant cela constitue l'Enfer de mon quotidien.

Cet Enfer, je le dois à mes parents. Je les hais. Avez vous déjà été chez un toiletteur pour chien où un homme sans cœur égratigne votre biquet à coup de scalpel et le rince à la Javel ? Non ? Alors vous ne connaissez pas l'hygiène dans laquelle je vis.

Et pour avoir un aperçu de l'étendue de mon régime alimentaire, regardez la bouillie puante et informe que vous servez à votre chat.

Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre, vous n'arriveriez au mieux qu'à deviner que quelque chose ne va pas dans ma vie. Rien ne va.

J'ai mal à cause des blessures les plus récentes, je tremble de haine, de froid, de colère et de faim. Ne vous apitoyez pas sur mon sort, je vous hais. Continuez à voler sur vos balais, vieilles sorcières, et à mordre les cous des donzelles, ténébreux vampires.

Je cours - ou plutôt je galope - à travers les rues recouvertes de fausses toiles d'araignées, pour espérer ne recevoir que quelques coups de fouet.

Soudain, je percute quelque chose. Sonné, je me relève en grondant et m'apprête à attaquer mon adversaire. En appui sur mes jambes arrières, je l'observe. Maigre, très maigre, un vrai squelette aurait plus de consistance, des cheveux coupés très court à la Brad Pitt, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer son visage émacié. Son visage. Malgré moi, je frissonne de peur aveu de faiblesse. Un nez de multiples fois cassé et pourtant toujours fin. Je vois apparaître une goutte de sang et de morve mêlés au côté de sa narine droite. Ses lèvres tuméfiées ne semblent pas pouvoir parler et restent figées dans un rictus menaçant. Sur ces joues rougies par le froid on peut apercevoir de récentes cicatrices sanguinolentes, faites par une main aux ongles doucereux. Ce qui reste le plus terrifiant, c'est ce regard. Je ne peux le soutenir qu'un instant, mais il reste là, à hanter ma mémoire. Ces yeux globuleux, bleus pâles, exprimaient tant de haine, de douleur, oh oui énormément de douleur, et de désespoir…

Ce regard me rappelle un souvenir brumeux et indistinct, le regard de mon frère ou de ma sœur, je ne sais plus, au moment de la Piqûre mortelle. Île Flottante mes parents l'avaient baptisé. Dans le jardin, la pierre commémorant sa tombe sert de repose-pied à mes parents les soirs d'été.

Tout dans mon adversaire clame son statut de chien battu, mais qui est-il ?

« Eh mec, tu vérifies ton costume ? Laisse tomber,t'es mortel ! »

Tout à coup, ma haine me revient et je me jette sur le morveux tacheté avec une colère terrifiante. Je m'en vais lui rappeler son statut de mortel.

De mes mains griffues, je le plaque au sol et de mes dents, je lui arrache la gorge. Les cris d'épouvante autour de moi ne me rendent que plus conscient des jets de sang qui giclent sur mon visage et dans ma bouche. Moi, je ne ressens qu'une délectable impression à l'idée que ses fausses dents de vampire ne souriraient plus.

Faisant face à la foule terrorisée et captivée, je sais deux choses : l'homme défiguré que je venais de voir n'était que mon reflet dans un miroir et que cette nuit, cette nuit d'Halloween, Triskel allait massacrer ses parents Audace et Plyne.

Je signale que toute l'histoire est une fiction et que Audace et moi-même ne sommes pas des parents sanguinaires et sans coeur!


End file.
